


this is all i know

by Vaporiscool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Experimentation, Child Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Injections, Needles, Sad Dave | Technoblade, childnoblade, jschlatt n techno childhood friends but angst, more characters will be added as we go!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporiscool/pseuds/Vaporiscool
Summary: Technoblade does not remember where  he came from, but he does know where he is.The walls are white here, everything is, and the rooms are padded. This is all Technoblade  knows, Techno wishes to know more.—story based on the child experimentation technoblade backstory headcanon.
Relationships: No romance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	this is all i know

**Author's Note:**

> please spare me my adhd is severe

All Technoblade knows is white padded walls and floors, and sterile halls. 

He was barely conscious when he arrived, the only thing keeping him from stirring off again being the banging pain in his head. He kept his eyes shut tight but the tiniest bit of light still seemed to get through the thin skin of his eyelids, a whine escaping his throat.

“The kid awake?” a deep voice cut through the silence of the room. “Huh?’ a separate voice, much higher joined it. Then a poke to his side, causing him to flip onto his side to escape it. “Hey, if you’e awake just get up already.” The high voice had an edge to it, irritation perhaps?

Technoblade let out a fearful whine, eyes cracking open only for light to burn into his eyes causing his headache only to worsen. He blinks a few times before opening his eyes fully, slowly sitting himself up. He looks around, squinting. There’s a tall female and an even taller male present in what looks like a doctors office but much much more large and much much more scary.

He remains silent, gnawing on his bottom lip with his blunt teeth. Waiting for one of the adults to hopefully cut in and tell him what the heck was going on. But they didn’t, and he remains there in almost complete silence, the ringing in his ears not allowing it to be complete.

He doesn’t know how long he waited when he first got there but at some point he was changed and put in a room, passing by 2 other children, one with some extra fluffy ears.

This was the first-ever time he saw and felt those padded walls, those sterile halls, that first time he was just scared and slightly curious. He jumped on those padded floors and ran into those padded walls, quiet giggles filling the small room. 

He slept on the floor though, the bed much too hard and cold for him to sleep.

* * *

On his second day he was awoken early, pulled out of the room before he could even rub the sleep out of his eyes and dragged through the halls, the pad of his bare feet being drowned out because of the click of the person dragging him shoes.

He was pulled into a large room with a metal table in the middle, getting picked up and place on it, Technoblade was confused, clicking his tongue and making a hum of confusion. 

There were a few people in the room- he now noticed an old man, 2 younger ones, and a women. The old man smiled at him, he held a needle in hand. 

Technoblades eyes widened in fear, using his hands to push himself back, nearly falling off when he reached the end of the table, “I don’t want a needle!” were the first words said throughout the entirety of the day, the old man only seemed to loom closer.

Eyes now filled with tears Techno started crying, they weren’t listening! He didn’t want a needle, he didn't want them to get closer.

Through his cries he could hear another voice ‘restrain him’ and he was confused.

Then he was pinned down, he started screaming. He did not want this! 

The needle only pricked through his skin, and his screams only got louder and louder.

And then it was done, but Techno wasn’t, he screamed and cried till another needle came his way and he found himself sleepy. Eyes shutting and throat sore. He fell asleep.

* * *

He wakes up in a panic, coughs racking his small form, panicked eyes quickly and shakily looking around the room. The padded room, he was alone now. He was alone, so he was safe.

No needles could get him in here, he rationalised. It’d be impractical. The room simply was to small for all the equipment he saw in that office. 

He breathes in, and out. He was alone, he was safe, and well… he thinks hes hungry.

He knows hes hungry- the rumbling of his stomach telling him so. He realises that he didnt eat yesterday, and he doesn’t remember anything from before yesterday so who knows the last time he ate.

Technoblade stood up from his place on the stone slab bed, his body already aching from the movement. his bare feet making a sticking sound against the shiny soft fabric of the padded floor, walking to the door which had a little window up top. A window which he could barely reach, even on his tiptoes. He could see a few people in the halls, some of which where younger being dragged across halls and into rooms. He wonders where the boy with the fluffy ears is. 

Getting off his tiptoes, Techno sighs with a frown, grumbling lightly before going to sit down in the corner of the room, bored already. He wonders how long he’d have to be here alone.

* * *

Not long apparently, as only a few minutes seemed to have passed till his door opened with a click, he jumps up onto his feet and walks towards the door cautiously, where he noticed all the other doors were open as well. Children of all ages piling out, all with drastically different appearances. Techno wouldnt admit it outloud but he was scared. Why did they look like that?

Techno nervously walks out of his own room, confused on what was going on but following all the other children nonetheless. 

He was in a new place, and technoblade knew adapting to new environments was important, but from where he does not know. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this will be multichap, i will try my best <3


End file.
